


Nightmares

by crochetingloser



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Locus is mentioned along with Washington, Maybe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4290663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crochetingloser/pseuds/crochetingloser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix knew this day would come. He just doesn't want it to be now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I can't characterize for SHIT

Felix woke up with a start, a light film of sweat covering his body. He sat himself up on his bed. His hand was put on his rapidly beating heart, still wrapped in the blanket he had on, he quickly disentangled himself and wrapped his arms around his legs. Shit straight from his nightmares, he told Locus once they had both exited the teleporter thing. He hadn’t told him what his nightmares were with good reason. he buried his face into his knees as the image from back then kept repeating itself in his mind. He and Locus had never been on good terms, they were rivals and the only reason they had stayed together as a team was because they worked well together. That wasn’t much reason to stay together as a team. It had been enough, until now.

Felix knew something was happening between Agent Washington and Locus. He didn’t know what, but something felt off. He felt his heart speed up once more and he tightened his jaw.

The image of Locus standing with the simulation troopers ran through his head again, the muzzles of their guns all pointed towards him, his hand held up in defense. Everytime he saw it, the shot of Locus’ gun shooting first always ran clear even when he woke up. He couldn’t let it go. Felix had reasoned with himself long ago that this day might come for either one of them, but he hadn’t expected it to be so soon against so weak an enemy. Maybe Locus wasn’t as strong as he thought. Or maybe, it was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Feel free to correct me on anything.


End file.
